


Stars

by 8ad_Wolf



Series: Homestuck One-shots [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, the ending was kind of rushed i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ad_Wolf/pseuds/8ad_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave go stargazing in Nanna Egbert's backyard and keep getting distracted by each other.</p><p>or </p><p>In Which Dave And John Are Dumb Gay Babies And Can't Work Up The Nerve To Kiss The Other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says in the summary. Enjoy!

“Dave!” John laughs. “Come on, tell the truth!”

“I am!” you assure him. “I was walking through the lunchroom, and Vriska tripped me, and I turned around and punched her in the face! It was like… It was like a dream."

"It _was_ a dream!" John laughs harder, and your stomach clenches, because GOD his laugh is cute. He even does tiny little snorts sometimes. You smirk a little and glance back at the sky.

You and John are stargazing in his grandma’s backyard. You’ve been at her house a bunch of times, you and John have been friends since who knows when. (You know. Fourth grade, when John spilled his chocolate milk so it looked like he peed his pants and you did the nice thing and helped him clean up. He never did give those jeans back though.) There weren't enough chairs for the both of you, so you're sitting on the hilly part of the yard that's hidden behind trees.

“We’ve been out here forever,” John groans. “When is the meteor shower going to start?”

“John, we’ve been out here for ten minutes. Be patient.” You lean back a little bit so you're more comfortable and subtly stare at John instead of the sky. John's staring at the sky too, waiting for the shower to start. He’s humming a little, every once in a while switching it up and singing quietly. You take it all in, how nice he looks, how dark it is, everything.

John gasps, and you jump. “I saw one!” he says loudly. “Holy shit, Dave, I saw a comet!”

“Really? Where?” You flick your shades up on top of your head and look around at the sky. “God, there’s so many st-“

You stop when you see a shooting star cross right in front of you. “Woah,” you say softly. John laughs at you, and you punch his arm a little. 

"There's another one!" John says, still laughing. "There's so many!"

You look at him again. He looks so excited, and it makes you really happy. He notices you staring at him and says, "Dave, quit staring at me, there's a huge show going on!"

"Oh my god," you say. "A show. You're such a dork."

"I know." John sighs and leans against you. You pretend you're not smiling.

 "It's so cool, huh?" you say. "They're, like, millions of miles of away and we're just watching them. I wonder if there's like. _Aliens_ watching from the comets like 'wow look at those losers. They're just spending time staring at us. Wonder why.'"

You look over at John to make sure you didn't lose him during your rant. He's staring at you with a tiny smile. When he notices you looking at him, he blinks and looks back at the sky. "Yeah," he adds, "that sounds like a plot of some movie."

"The aliens are going to take over the Earth," you say.

"They're looking for the weakest place in our defense system. They're going to try to pass off as humans, what if." John sits up and looks you in the eye. "What if we're the ones who are going to have to save the world."

You nod. "Sounds likely. Do you think we could do it?"

"Duh, we're the best there is!" John's grinning. You stare at him. "What, do I have something on my face?"

"Yep." You shift and hold his face in your hands, scrubbing at some invisible dirt on his face.

"God, okay mom." John pulls your hands away. He doesn't let go of them, and his face is very red.

"John," you say. "Hey, uh, close your eyes. I have something to give you."

"Okay? What is it?" He closes his eyes.

Now or never, Dave. You feel like John's been flirting with you, now's your chance to see if he meant it. You lean in and kiss him lightly. John seems surprised, you think he opens his eyes, oh god he probably hates you now- He's kissing you back. You and John are kissing. You smile a little and John laughs, pulling back. Then he lurches forward and tackles you in a hug.

He's laughing really hard, he looks really happy when he says, "Oh my god, do you like me?"

"Um, yes?" You wonder what the correct answer would be.

"Oh my god. Dave. I like you too.” He doesn’t even look embarrassed. He just looks very happy.

“That’s good,” you say. “You should come back over here so I can kiss you again.” Why did you say that. That was dumb.

John answers by throwing himself at you and kissing you. His misses your mouth though (or maybe he meant to get your chin?) and he laughs. “Oops,” he says, embarrassed. “Let’s try that ag-“ You shut him up with a kiss. John's smiling and kissing you back and you're pretty sure it was worth the embarrassment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at moderatelychaotic.tumblr.com!


End file.
